matthewreillyfandomcom-20200214-history
Jaeger Sechs
Jaeger Sechs is the code-name of one of the Knights of the Golden Eight. History Early History Under unknown circumstances, the man who would later become Jaeger Sechs of the Knights of the Golden Eight, joined the ancient order of assassins, being trained under the Knight who previously used the title at Aragon Castle, and upon his mentor's death assumed the title. During the course of his service among the Knights, Sechs apparently built a reputation among the group for enjoying the killing of civilians. The Three Secret Cities In mid November 2016, four days after the fourth Great Games of the Hydra, the Trismagi Hardin "Sphinx" Lancaster and the son of the soon-to-be-force-abdicated King of Underworld, Dion DeSaxe, approached the Knights to hire their services. Dion pled his case and demanded the assassination of Jack West Jr and the capture of Lily West and Alby Calvin, and once Sphinx provided the Knights the down-payment of a Greek island he owned (with the promise that Dion would grant them ownership of a few Indian states upon being officiated as the new King of Underworld), Eins, Sechs and the other Knights agreed to take on the assignment. Sechs accompanied the rest of the Knights to Anthony "Hades" DeSaxe's New York penthouse, taking part in the assault on Saxony Tower in their attempt to fulfill their assignment. The Knights soon deduced that Jack and his people would be heading to Venice to view a rubbing copy of the tablet of the Altar of the Cosmos, and Sechs was most likely among the group as they pursued their targets through the canals. Soon afterwards, Eins came up with a plan to attack the relatives of Jack's teammates to force him and Lily to come to them, and Sechs was sent to collect Sphinx's other requested prize and to deal with Sky Monster's parents New Zealand. After capturing his targets, Sechs took pleasure in crucifying the elderly couple to the wall of their home and rigged up an explosives unit and camera, waiting for Eins to give him the go-ahead before detonating the device and killing his targets for the whole world to see. Upon collecting the other "package" Sphinx had requested, Sechs returned to Aragon Castle, arriving a few hours before the rest of his comrades, and boasted to his squire of his actions in New Zealand. When his comrades returned with the captured Lily in tow, Sechs joined them as they brought Lily to face Dion and Sphinx with Alby. Though not mentioned again, Sechs either perished as the unnamed Knight killed by Aloysius Knight's RPG, or otherwise survived and escaped, later taking part in the Knights' assisting Sphinx as he usurped the Four Kingdoms. Skills * Expert Combatant: As a member of the Knights of the Golden Eight, Jaeger Sechs has likely been trained in several forms of hand-to-hand combat. * Expert Marksman: As an accomplished assassin, Sechs is a highly skilled and accurate marksman, capable of using a variety of different firearms. *'Explosives Expert:' After capturing Sky Monster's parents, Sechs was able to rig up an explosive device which could be remotely detonated. Equipment Weapons * MP-9 submachine pistol: As it seems to be the weapon of choice among the Knights, Sechs most likely often uses an MP-9 during assignments. Vehicles * Bombardier Global 8000: As a member of the Knights, Sechs is possibly a partial owner of a private luxury plane used to transport the team during their assignments. * V-22 Osprey: During the attack on Saxony Tower, Sechs and the other Knights used a pair of the tilt-rotor aircraft to assault their targets. * Water-Capable CL-130 Hercules: One of the many vehicles the Knights own, Sechs has access to a water-capable variant of the C-130 cargo plane, which they used to pursue Jack to and through the canals of Venice. Trivia . Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Huntsman Characters Category:Knights of the Golden Eight Category:The Three Secret Cities